Bonded
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is labeled a traitor to the Dark Lord, Narcissa does the only thing she can think of to save her boy, she calls in a life debt.  Harry Potter finds himself with a bonded slave who might be more trouble than he's worth.
1. Chapter 1

When Draco Malfoy woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, clad only in a pair of muggle boxers, feeling unfamiliar wards meant to prevent him from apparating out, he did the first rational thing he could think of. At least the first rational thing a traitorous son, who's last memories where of how he defied the Dark Lord, could think of. He made a run for the edge of the wards, ignoring the snow and ice on the grounds and the fact that he was practically naked on the secant floor of a very large building. Dropping down off the balcony into a small snow drift, he rolled onto his feet and was running before he could even register the cold. He made it to the fence that he could feel marked the edge of the wards and used a fallen tree to launch himself up and over, but instead of going through, the second his body connected with the wards he felt a painful pull in his chest as magic that was not his pulsed through his body and in the blink of an eye he was back in the bedroom he had only just escaped.

He had barely had enough time to let out a gasp of pain, when a familiar voice said, "Could you not try that again?"

Draco felt panic race through his body, and he was to tire, confused, cold, and in pain to hide behind his normal Malfoy Sneer, letting all of his confusion sound in his voice he asked, "Potter?"

The man's face was a hard line as he stepped towards Draco, and Draco, still not completely under control, took a step back. The man gave a small smirk, and it was definitely Potter even if he was missing his trademark glasses and baggy clothes, said in a voice the brooked no argument, "On your knees."

Draco was about ready to yell at Potter, because did he really think… then his body completely betrayed him and he found himself doing exactly what Potter ordered. What little air he had managed to gather into his chest, whooshed out in the beginning of a mild panic attack, because he would rather deal with the wrath of an angry Dark Lord then even the implications that he would have to obey Harry Potter.

Potter must have picked up on the panic slowly wreaking havoc on Draco's poor system because he said in a softer void, "Calm down." When that only had marginal effect he added, "Take a deep breath and let it out."

Draco's body followed the golden boy's command, and a second later he felt like he was actually calm enough to think rationally. Potter was giving him a look, that was equal parts confused and calculating with just a hint of something that might have been sympathy, which only made this worse. Whatever could make the Potter, the golden boy he had taunted and made life miserable for, sympathize with him, had to be really terrible. Potter sighed and said, "Do you realize it's below freezing out there? You probably have frost bight. Here let me see your feet."

Draco was putting so much energy into not panicking, that he didn't really have any energy to protest as Potter pulled his feet out from under him. He glanced down and for the first time realized that his feet were blue and sort of numb, that probably wasn't good, but he'd rather deal with that than thinking Potter had so much control over him. Potter wince as he got a good look at Draco's feet and said, "I'll have to have Hermione come in and take a look at you, because I don't know any healing spells for this kind of thing. What were you thinking?"

Draco found himself staring into a pair of Emerald orbs, as Potter said, "Tell me what you were thinking."

Draco blinked a few times as he tried to think back to what he was thinking, then said, "Get to the edge of the wards and apparate out."

Potter blinked, and his eyebrows wrinkled and finally he asked, "What?"

Draco was finally getting some control over himself, because obviously Potter had control over his body but not his mind, and he said, "You asked what I was thinking. I woke up in an unknown place, with strange wards, and since my last conscious memory was of getting the traitors mark, I thought that this most likely wasn't the safest place to be, so I headed for the edge of the wards and was planning to apparate to a safe house."

Potter seemed completely surprised by Draco's honest tone, which was something Draco couldn't really blame him for, and after a minute asked, "How where you planning to apparate without a wand?"

Draco snorted and said, "If I needed a wand to apparate I'd be dead a long time ago, can I have my feet back?"

Potter let go of his feet and Draco began rubbing them to try and get rid of all the pins and needles, it took Potter a minute to grasp what Draco had said and finally he asked, "What other wand-less magic can you do?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Just the basics. How exactly did you do that?"

Potter sighed and said, "I'll let Hermione explain it, because it sort of makes my head hurt. Is that really the last thing you remember?"

Draco closed his eyes and tried to think back, but after a minute he shuddered and nodded his head. Potter frowned and said, "We'll have to ask Hermione what she thinks is going on, that can't be good. Can you stand?"

Draco glared and said, "Of course I can stand, now can I have some actual clothes or is it your intention to keep me exposed?"

Potter rolled his eyes and pulled out a set of sweats from a wardrobe Draco hadn't noticed before. Draco winced as he got to his feet, which were now beat red, but that was still better than the ominous blue they had been before. Potter seemed skeptical that Draco could actually walk on his own, which only hardened Draco's resolve to ignore the pain and do just that. After Draco pulled on the set of sweats, Potter led him out of the bedroom, down a hall and some stairs till they got to what was obviously the door to a library. Draco shook his head; he should have know Granger would be the place with the most books. As Potter led him to one of the front tables where the other two members of the Golden Trio were sat, Draco took a good look around the library. You tell a lot about a place by looking at his library, and guessing by the family tree on one side of the room and the large selection of 'Light' books, Draco was practically certain that this was the Potter ancestral home.


	2. Chapter 2: Traitor's Mark

As they got closer to the table, Ron Weasley looked up and the smile he sent Potter quickly faded as he caught sight of Draco and said, "Your alive then? I kind of hoped you wouldn't be."

Draco would have sneered, but he really just was to exhausted for it, so instead he simply replied, "the feelings mutual, I assure you."

Ron turned a little red in anger, and he turned to Potter and said, "You're going to let him talk to me like that?"

Potter sighed and said, "You started it, Ron. Hermione, could you take a look at Draco's feet? He actually went outside and ran through the snow, I think he might have frostbite."

Ron looked a little horrified by that prospect, and Hermione looked like she wanted to do a case study on Draco. Draco gave Potter a look and asked, "Its Draco now, is it? Since when are we on first name basis?"

Potter had a seat as he sighed and said, "He also seems to have lost his memory of the last few days." Noticing that Draco was still standing, Potter added, "Come sit down next to Hermione, let her take a look at your feet."

Draco felt like screaming, because he didn't want to sit next to granger, he didn't want to sit at all, but his body seemed to be taking orders from Potter. So he grumbled, "I don't know what you mean by frostbite, but I can assure you my feet are fine."

Granger gave his a look and said, "You went out in below freezing weather barefoot, I'll be the one who determines if you're feet are fine or not."

With that she grabbed up Draco's feet. Draco winced and said, "It's not like I was just standing in a pile of Snow, I was moving, and I can feel all the nerve endings. Besides, it wasn't that cold."

Granger just ignored him in favor of poking at his sensitive feet. Weasley frowned and asked, "Do you often go running around barefoot and sub-freezing weather?"

Draco gave him a glare and said, "It's not something I enjoy, but yes, I have experienced it on several prior occasions."

Potter looked a bit horrified as he asked, "You've gone running outside in sub-freezing weather before? Why?"

Draco winced as Granger continued to probe his feet, and said, "Turns out that it takes practice before you can pull clothes through the magic of an animugus change."

The Golden Trio froze, and all three of them looked up with disbelieving eyes. Weasley finally asked, "How do we know he's not lying to us?"

Granger glanced down at his feet one last time before saying, "Your right, your feet should be fine, if a bit sensitive for a while. How do we know your telling the truth?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "I don't really care whether you think I'm telling the truth or not, to be honest I normally would have lied to you a dozen times by now."

Potter leaned forward and asked, "Tell me the truth, have you lied to me since you woke up today?"

Draco growled out, "I just told you Potter that I haven't!"

Granger seemed to analyze Draco for a moment before saying, "I think the bond might be pushing him to not only tell the truth but to answer your questions with the full answer and not just a partial answer."

Draco went wide eyed and his voice was a little rough as he asked, "Bond?"

Potter looked down, not meeting his eyes, and Ron was suddenly very interested in the book sitting in front of him. Granger sighed and said, "About two nights ago, your mother contacted Harry and informed him that she was calling in the life debt he owed her, she made an unusual request, one that I didn't even think was theoretically possible. To fulfill the life debt she asked Harry to call in the life debt you owed him, and take you as his bond slave. I wasn't sure she was serious till we showed up and she already had the runes set. Before she left she told me that it was the only way she could think to save you."

Draco stared at Granger for a minute, before leaning back in his chair and saying, "Fuck! I should have known she'd do something that dramatic."

Granger frowned and asked, "So you know what she was talking about?"

Draco sighed and said, "Replacing a master with a master, it's the oldest trick in the book, it shouldn't have actually worked though."

Granger said, "That's what I said, there is no way it should have worked."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "It's theoretically possible, I've seen it done on paper a hundred times but it shouldn't have worked."

Granger froze and said, "Wait, you've seen it done on paper?"

Potter asked, "If you've seen it done on paper than why shouldn't it have worked in real life?"

Draco glanced at the two of them and said, "Have neither of you read _The Theory of Bonding_?" Granger bristled and Potter just gave him a blank stare so he said, "_The Theory of Bonding_ goes over in great detail how exactly someone could replace one master with another, but there are a lot of factors involved. The biggest one the book goes over is Sex, and since I'm not a virgin and have never had sex with you, than that shouldn't have worked. Unless… Oh shit, what name is on the Bond?"

Ron said, "Obviously it was Harry's name on it."

Draco gave Ron a glare and asked, "Not what I meant, when the bond wrote itself out, what did it say my name was?"

Granger seemed a bit puzzled for a moment as she thought back, then suddenly her eyes went wide and she said, "It said Draco Lucius Augustus Black."

Draco groaned as he leaned back into the chair. He was so screwed. At that moment Potter asked, "What's wrong?"

Granger sighed and said, "If his last name is now Black, then that means that he somehow was cut off from the titles of Malfoy. Since he's no longer a Malfoy that makes him a Black, and since you're the Lord of Black, you can rightfully claim him as yours."

Potter frowned and seemed to be considering this when Ron asked, "Why would you be cut off from the Malfoy titles?"

Draco snorted and said, "My father was not pleased when he discovered I had been branded a traitor to his little group."

Granger asked, "Wait, you were branded as a traitor? Why?"

Draco shrugged and Potter snapped out, "Answer the question."

Draco sat up and glared at both of them before saying, "Because I was a traitor." When they all just gave him a look, Draco sighed and said, "Since father was locked away I had full control over the Malfoy fortune for several months, in that time I pulled all of the funding for the Dark Lord, and I funded a group that helped get those who didn't want to take the mark out of harms way. So not only did I leave the Dark Lord penniless but I also cut the number of new recruits down to less than a third of what is should have been. I also leaked his location to a few underground mobsters who were not happy with him being in their territory."


	3. Chapter 3: Metaphorical Corner

The Golden Trio stared at Draco for several minutes in utter shock. Finally Weasley sputter, "Are you Crazy? Why would you do that?"

Draco crossed his arms behind his head and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm not crazy, although it does run in the family. The reason I did it? Well that's because I really don't like the hypocritical bastard. Plus I was a little upset over him threatening my mother. That was just uncalled for."

Weasley asked disbelieving, "You did all that because he threatened to kill your mother?"

Draco said, "Oh no, death threats are completely acceptable Slytherin behavior, if he had just threatened to kill my mother I would have let it slide, because honestly, my mother gets death threats all the time. It was the fact that he threatened to have her torture, raped, and bit by a mongrel that sort of pissed me off. There are lines even Slytherins won't cross, and threatening to turn a pureblooded woman into a beast, and threatening to force sex with a woman who doesn't belong to you are big no nos. Besides, I still wasn't really comfortable with the whole, bowing down to a hypocrite half-breed with bad taste in art."

Potter frowned and said, "So the Dark Lord pissed you off, and you pretty much did everything you could to return the favor. Why did you help people escape the Dark Mark?"

Draco shrugged and said, "It really only started out with me helping Pansy and her inamorato flee the country, but apparently everyone thought that meant I was helping her escape the Dark Lord and not her overbearing father, and suddenly I had a whole bunch of people, families, asking me to get them out of harms way, and since I was still a little pissed off and a true Slytherin, I told them I'd get them out, but when the war was over and they came back and got settled they would owe me a partial Life Debt. That's over a hundred people who'll eventually owe me a really big favor."

There was a moment of silence as the Golden Trio digested that information. Finally Ron asked, "Wait, inamorato? Doesn't that mean male lover? I thought you and Pansy were an item?"

Draco snorted and said, "Pansy and I had an arrangement, but we were never actually an item."

Granger frowned and said, "I thought Pansy was the person you lost your virginity to, she always spread these rumors about how great you were in bed."

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "That was part of the arrangement."

Potter growled out, "What exactly was this arrangement?"

Draco covered up a yawn and said, "Simply really, Pansy didn't want her father to know she was dating a penniless muggle-born and I didn't want my father to find out that I had absolutely no interest in the opposite sex, so we agreed to fake an engagement with all the necessary rumors, such as how we had already done the deed and Pansy was pregnant, and that it was an arranged affair, all the good stuff."

Granger grinned and said, "I knew you were gay! I'm never wrong about these things."

Draco glared and asked in a nasty voice, "So you knew about Krum, did you?"

Granger's smile faltered and she asked, "Victor's gay?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Gay, Bi, same thing."

Weasley frowned and asked, "So you _didn't_ have sex with Pansy?"

Draco made a face and said, "Merlin, no, that's just disgusting!"

Granger frowned and asked, "Who did you have sex with then? You said you weren't a virgin?"

Draco glared and said, "This really isn't any of your business, who I have or had not had sex with is a personal matter that I will not…"

Potter interrupted and said, "Answer the question Draco."

Draco glared at Potter for a moment before looking at his nails and saying, "Well then, if you must know, there were a few boys I slept with."

Potter snarled, "Damn it Draco, who? I want the names!"

Draco's lip curled and said, "Fuck, you really want to know everyone I ever got a bit loose with! Fine!" Draco held up his hand and counted off with his fingers, "There was Blaise, and Nott, and Victor, and some block I don't really remember from after the World Cup, and there was Seamus, and then Dean! Six people, are you happy!"

Weasley gasped, "You slept with Seamus and Dean? Those are Gryffindors!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Like Gryffondors can't be gay? Merlin, it just means they are utterly clueless and wanted to 'be sure'" Draco put little air quotes around the words, "They were gay before they got in a relationship, and since they walked in on me that one time with Blaise they were certain they could have a go without worrying about me ousting them to fucking ignorant gits like you!"

Potter looked a bit pale as he said quietly, "Six, you've slept with six guys?"

Draco seemed to deflate a bit and even had a hint of a blush as he looked down at his toes and said, "Well I guess Nott, Victor, and the block at the world cup might not actually count, we didn't actually have sex, we just fooled around a bit, and Dean and Seamus ended up chickening out, but made me promise never to tell the other… fucking idiots."

Granger frowned and asked, "So who have you actually had sex with?"

Draco made a face and said, "Fuck, I guess I've only ever actually had sex with Blaise. Merlin and I call myself a Slytherin."

Weasley frowned and asked, "You and Blaise, were you like an item?"

Draco let out a snort and said, "Merlin no, Blaise was in love with some Ravenclaw bint who didn't even know he existed, and I knew Blaise was to scared of my father to ever tell anyone what we did."

Granger looked a little surprised as she asked, "So you've never been in a serious relationship?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Never have and never plan to, could you imagine the scandal."

Granger looked a bit horrified at that prospect as she asked, "What if you fall in love?"

Draco snorted and said, "I don't believe in that Hogwash, love is just a mix of hormones and Gryffindor notions."

Potter frowned and said, "How can you not believe in love? I know you've seen people in love."

Draco made a face and said, "Even if that Hogwash was an actual emotion, and I refuse to admit it is, I doubt I would ever fall victim to its insanity."

Weasley said, "I never knew you were a cynic."

Draco glared and said, "Now that you've all put me on the ropes long enough to ring me dry of any important information, I think I'd like to head to bed, I'm exhausted."

Granger frowned and said, "You've been asleep for nearly two days."

Draco glared and said, "I know people who slept for a week after being bonded and still had to get a magical replenishing potion before they could do some basic magic. If I weren't a fucking class E wizard I'd be dead to the world still, and that's not even counting the fact that ever time Potter gives me a fucking order I fill like he just punched me in the magical gut. That added on to the fact that I took a run through near freezing temperature and have attempted to rein in my temper and deal with the three of you without falling back onto insults while you pushed me into a metaphorical corner, kind of makes me wonder how the fuck I'm still awake."

Potter frowned at Draco's harsh tone and tense, ready for a fight, stance, and quickly said, "Draco, calm down."

Draco took a calming breath, and then his jaw ground down and he said, "Such a noble Gryffindor, I tell you how every time you give me an order it fucking hurts and just. Keep. Doing. It."

Potter blinked, he hadn't even realized he had been doing it. Ron tensed and leaped to his friends defense, "Fuck you, Malfoy, Harry should be ordering you to do a lot worse considering all the crap you've done over the years, you'd deserve it."

Draco glanced at Granger, who was surprisingly quite and asked, "How do you feel about this Granger? Didn't you start that whole group to free the house elves? I thought for sure you would at least jump up and say how terrible it was to take away someone's freedom and that you would condone slavery." When Hermione just blinked in surprise he said, "Should have know that only mattered when it wasn't Slytherin's being put into slavery. Merlin, at least we snakes aren't such fucking hypocrites, preaching about everything that is light and good, and giving people the benefit of the fucking doubt!"

Draco stood up and made to leave, but Potter grabbed his arm and said, "Damn it Draco, what is that suppose to mean?"

Draco snarled as he ripped his hand out of Potter's grasp, "It means the while you fucking Golden Gryffindors got the benefit of the doubt, all us Slytherins knew if we ever asked the light for help we'd end up like Severus, getting the shit kicked out of him twice a week all so that he could 'report' all his findings to Dumbledore."

Potter frowned and asked, "You knew Snape was a spy?"

Draco snarled, "Everyone knows that, even the Dark Lord knew that! And Dumbledore knew the Dark Lord knew that! And he still sent Severus to those meeting anyway! You don't think Dumbledore didn't know all year that the Dark Lord gave me that mission to kill him? You don't think Dumbledore didn't know the year before that I was going to forced to take the fucking mark or risk getting both me and my mother killed! You don't think I didn't fucking beg him to put me under his protection, long before Wormtail brought that monster back! Stupid fucking Gryffindors!"

The Golden Trio was so shocked by Draco's words that not one of them tried to stop him as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note <em> **If you like this story, then please go to my profile, click on the poll and vote!** I really would like to know where to focus my time, so if you like this or any of my other stories please go and voter, oh and please review


End file.
